There has been proposed a related-art multi-functional device executing a plurality of functions. The related-art multi-functional device stores information indicating a function (for example, copy) that can be utilized by a user and limitation information for limiting the execution of the function (for example, maximum allowable number of copies). When the user desires to execute a specific function, the related-art multi-functional device determines whether the specific function is a function that can be utilized by the user. When determined affirmatively, the specific function is executed according to the limitation information.
As described above, in related-art, only the related-art multi-functional device is used to limit the function execution for each user.